Assist Trophies
Here's the Assist Trophies for Lawl love Reignited! Yober (MimeFan2019) TBA Go!Carl & Go!Ethan Monster Carl tells you that "You're Grounded" & has no effect & can be Beaten up & when he dies, Go!Ethan will Yell "Holy Shit you killed Carl!" & Vanish The Hair Guy (Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged series) Hair Guy will Grab the Opponent & Says "Attention Duelists, My hair is assaulting you" & let's go after 15 seconds & vanishes Mister Tanaka (Sonic X) Mister Tanaka will Transform into his Samurai Outfit & start Slashing Opponents with his sword & Vanishes. Can be KO'd when he starts to Transform. Giant MotherF***ing Fish Head (Alienmyth64) Announcer Fish will Come on the Screen interrupting the Fight like nintendogs but unlike the nintendogs, he is peeking from the sides of the screen instead of the front Master Frown (Unikitty) Master Frown gets on his Mech suit from Birthday Blowout & Starts attacking for a little while before Vanishes Team Rocket (Pokémon) Team Rocket will do their introduction & then Captured the Opponent but if the Opponent breaks out from the trap & send them blasting off again Lavadood (Lawl Discord Center) Lava tells the Opponents about his lawl until Hangbot Rigby instant Ko's the Opponents Gargaros (Yokai Watch) Gargaros will make the background pure black before smashing opponents with his club Hovernyan (Yo-Kai Watch 2) Hovernyan will use his Soultimate from the game & Transform into Darknyan to deal Extra Damage Jevil (Deltarune) TBA Best Yamcha (Dragon Ball) TBA Big Gil (Vtubers) swims to an ally Plush Donkey Kong (AnimeBroMii) TBA Penny (WarioWare) ??? Piccolo (Dragon Ball Z) Piccolo will charge his Ultimate Attack for awhile before shooting the Special Beam Cannon before vanishing Goten & Trunks (Dragon Ball Z) ??? Eis Shenron (Dragon Ball GT) ??? Miramoto (Hardcorllector) Miramoto Will Pull A Switch Card & Then The Opponents Will Switch Like M. Night Shyamatoy In Lawl Nova Go!Microphone (Tow Mater Error) ??? All Might (My Hero Academia) ??? Anime Tentacruel (Pokémon) ??? Crazy Mysterious Rick (Pocket Morty's) ??? Abridged Future Trunks (Dragon Ball Z Abridged) ??? Rouge X (Sonic X) ??? Match (Battle for Dream Island) ??? Abridged Cell (Dragon Ball Z Abridged) ??? Anime Mudkip (Pokemon) Two Mudkips will Say their names 10 times before Vanishes Wave the Swallow (Sonic Riders) ??? Bartman (The Simpsons) ??? Emerl X (Sonic X) Will copy anyone's (except the Summoner) last used Special. E-Shop Bag (Nintendo E-Shop) ??? SFM Soldier (Team Fortress 2 SFM) Solider will turn his head & said "Painis Cupcake" & then leeches up to the nearest opponent & starts to eat him & vanishes. Can be KO'd when he is about to say Painis Cupcake. SML Shrek (SuperMarioLogan) Shrek will appear with his Toilets & starts to take a crap & then everything (except the fighter who summoned him) will be covered in crap Corset (Panty & Stocking) ??? Twerking Panda (Powerpuff Girls 2016) T.Panda will say "it's party time" & starts to twerk & the Opponents will Barf like Johns Final Smash. Unable to be KO'd Jerry (RosytheRascal15) Jerry will take out his Nerf gun for enemies far away from him or just Punch Any one too close at him. ??? (Doki Doki Literature Club) ??? Best Chaotics (SonicSong182) ??? Dark Jibanyan & Dark Komasan (Dark Yo-kai Watch) ??? Timrek (Are U Super Cereal) ??? Dancing Hotdog (Snapchat) Hotdog will start dancing & vanishes. Turns into Food when KO'd. Kool Aid Man (Kool Aid) Kool-aid Man will Bust the platform where one of the opponents are standing & shout his iconic catchphrase "OH YEAH!!" & vanishes with a glass of Kool-Aid that heals the Summoner more. Unable to be KO'd. Plush Shadow (Mr.Gojira95) ??? Davey Jones (Pirates of the Caribbean) ??? ??? (Super Mario Odyssey) ??? Bam Slam Gadget (YouTube) a Hand will Reach the Bam Slam Gadget & Says "To Bam & Slam these Fighters all Around" & after he's done smashing the opponents he says "and There you have it!" & vanishes FCCD Hulk (Fried Chilly Cheese Dogs) ??? Australian Rick (Bushwood Adventures) He will pull opponents into his car. A cutscene will show him saying "We're gonna die!!" and then he drives the opponents off the stage in an instant K.O. Unable to be KO'd. Sleepwalking Jeffy (SuperMarioLogan) Jeffy will Sleepwalk & when Jeffy gets closer to the opponent he will throw a couch cushion on him or her & wakes up & vanishes Vester&Friend's Deadpool (Vester&Friends) ??? Bullshit Man (You Know what's Bullshit!!) Bullshit man starts to complain about the Opponent & after he said "and that's bullshit" the Opponent will start to be poisoned! Unable to be KO'd. Cala Maria (Cuphead) ??? Commercial Fred & Barney (Fruity Pebbles) ??? Animated Wario (1989gamemaster) He will appear eating Sonic's chili dog. He'll then open his eyes and fart. The fart cloud makes an opponent fall to the ground. The cloud can be deflected by magic attacks. There's a 15% chance he'll run to the men's room and stink up the whole stage. Ryuji Sakamoto (Persona 5) He will take out his Bat and will knock out anyone with a 1/6 chance of being an OHKO. FX Unit Yuki (Namesake Title) Self Explanatory. Call Girl (South Park: The Fractured but Whole) ??? DLC Assist Trophies Coming soon!